


Tommy's secret (Awesamdad)

by HollowEssance



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hugs, Nesting, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Wings, awesamdad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowEssance/pseuds/HollowEssance
Summary: Sam's stuff keeps going missing, he'll find it eventually.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 682
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Chapter 1

Peace was finally upon the Dream SMP. Tommy and Tubbo had finally gotten their discs back with no casualties, and successfully locked Dream away in Pandora's vault. 

Everything is good. 

Tommy's decided to build a hotel, and he goes to the one person he thinks would even give him the time of day. 

"Sam! Big S! I have a proposition for you big man!" Maybe Sam will take him more seriously if he uses big words. Tommy waves the creeper hybrid over form the prison entrance. The masked man glances over his shoulder, a hidden expression on his face.

"Hello Tommy, what's this proposition you speak of?" Despite the amused feeling that bubbles in his chest, Sam keeps a level voice. He is the warden after all. Tommy's smile is blinding as his entire face lights up. 

"I want you to help me build a hotel!" his voice is filled with nothing but excitement. Sam's' head tilts slightly. 

"A hotel?" he questions. 

Tommy nods frantically, "Yeah! I don't really know what to do with no wars, it seems like I'm always fighting. I just want a place where anyone can come and stay... for a price of course." Warmth bloomed through Sam's chest, he can't help the giddy feeling, the feeling of being _proud._ Tommy genuinely wanted to do something good for the people on the server. An apology maybe for all of his past wrongdoings, or maybe a thank you gift for everyone's help beating Dream. 

"It's okay if you say no, I just thought it would be worth it to ask." The boy fiddled with his sleeves, eyes trained on the ground, preparing for rejection.

"Yes, I'll help you build the hotel Tommy." How could he say no to the boy? Not because he was manipulating him, or trying to play his feelings, but because he could finally show Tommy the right way to grow. 

"Really?!" The blinding smile returned to Tommy's face. Sam nodded in confirmation. 

"We'll start tomorrow, meet me here at ten A.M." This would be the beginning of something wonderful.

-

Sam was no idiot, Dream had told him about what happened to Tommy in exile. He retold the events with a pleased smile on his face, telling of how eager Tommy would be to listen to him, how easy he was to control. Like he was a dog on a leash. 

"He even thought I was his best friend! How _stupid_ can he be?!" Dream told him once, it made Sam's blood boil. He wanted nothing more than to kill the green bastard a thousand times over. Yet he didn't, because Sam is patient, because Sam is the warden. 

This is what led to him staying up all night, working on a persona based on one of Tommy's favorite game characters. 

-

Morning came quicker than Tommy was expecting, but he still got up out of his half decent dirt home and happily made his way over to meet Sam. What he was not expecting, however, was a rigid body standing there. It looked to be a cross between Sam and Tom Nook. 

"Sam?" he questioned, inspecting the person. Silence held the air for a few seconds before the quick squeaks of Sam Nook filled the air. 

"HELLO TOMMYINNIT!...... I AM SAM NOOK, A FRIEND OF AWESAMDUDE.... I AM HERE TO ASSIST YOU WITH THE CONSTRUCTION OF BIGINNIT HOTEL...." Tommy lit up immediately, he was eager to accept the new comer. 

"Okay Sam Nook! What do I have to do?" For the rest of the day Sam sent him on little quests to get materials for the hotel. ONly when the clouds rolling over head started to grey were his tasks done. 

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP TODAY TOMMYINNIT...... THIS WILL MAKE CONSTRUCTION GO A LOT QUICKER... GOODBYE TOMMYINNIT...." With that Tommy left the construction site, heading back to his somewhat patched up house. 

On his way home he could see the cumulonimbus clouds darkening. A drop of rain, a flash of lightning, and a loud rumble. Tommy didn't flinch as he practically ran home, of course he didn't. The only problem with his home was that it was currently flooding. 

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no..." Tommy muttered to himself quickly grabbing all of his prized possessions, shoving them in his pockets. His house was filling with water quickly, he needed to get out of here and fast. He pulled Wilburs thin, ripped coat closer to him, wincing slightly at the pressure on his back. 

The rain only poured harder, flashes of light illuminating the running figure. Soon enough Tommy found a small over head coverage. The ground beneath him was dry enough and rain stayed off of him for the most part despite the occasional gust of wind. He could stay here until the storm stopped, couldn't he? 

No, no he could not. Not without getting sick or hypothermia in the process. Tommy curled in on himself, trying to keep the warmth in as much as possible, but as the minutes went by he was losing feeling in his fingers and toes. Another flash of lightning, a rumble of thunder, the flinch of a boy and then the splash of a water bucket followed by hurried footsteps. 

"Tommy?" Who was that? A hand placed itself on his shoulder while its pair gently brushed his wet fringe away from his eyes. 

"Sam?" his voice was rough, dry. 

"Hey bud, let's get you inside, yeah?" Tommy nodded, letting himself be pulled up off of the ground. "Here take this." Sam wrapped his winter coat around Tommy's small frame. It warmed him up greatly compared to the thin layer of protection that Wilbur's coat provided. 

"Thank you." Sam nodded slightly. 

"Hang on tight." With that they were launched into the air by Sam's trident. The winter coat that clung to Tommy flapped violently in the air against the drifts and currents. Water pelted the pair throughout their flight. Tommy was having the time of his life, despite the deep rumblings of thunder. This reminded him of when he was in exile, how Dream had let him use his trident. One of the only _decent_ memories he had of that place. And when they landed in front of Sam's base he definitely didn't feel disappointed that the fun had ended. 

The boy watched with wide eyes as the side of the mountain opened up, revealing the common area. 

"Here you can stay in the guest room for tonight." _Because the room I'm working on for you isn't finished yet._ Inside of Sam's base Tommy couldn't hear the loud rumbles, or see the bright flashes, it made him feel safe. 

"Thank you Sam," Tommy said, and genuinely meant it. Behind his mask the creeper hybrid smiled again. 

"It's not a problem Tommy, here; change into some dry clothes and then go to sleep," Sam said, but it the statement was gentle and more of a suggestion than a command. Tommy nodded in agreement feeling the wave of exhaustion wash over him as he watched Sam walk towards the door. "My room is just across the hall, if you need anything don't hesitate to come get me, okay?" He watched as the boy placed the clothing on the bed, nodding again. "Night Tommy." 

"G'night Sam."


	2. Chapter 2

The past few days had been pretty good for everyone. Sam kept Tommy occupied, doing minor tasks for the hotel while Sam worked on the construction portions. Ever since the tropical storm a few nights ago Tommy had been staying with Sam. When the two had gone back to try and salvage Tommy's house, Sam almost cried on the spot while Tommy attempted to patch it up with dirt blocks and cobblestone. Thus leading to Sam insisting on the child staying with him. As much as Tommy would hate to admit it, he did like the seemingly meaningless tasks. And as much as he didn't like it, he was beginning to trust Sam. 

Although everything was good, it did get a little strange. 

Sam's things kept disappearing. It started with his winter coat, the one he had lent Tommy the other day. He could've sworn he gave it back, but Sam couldn't seem to find it. He brushed it off for the most part, maybe he just put it somewhere else than normal. The second thing to go missing was one of his favorite blankets. It was a decently sized green, fleece, blanket. It almost always laid on the top of the pile of covers on his bed, occasionally it would end up over the back of the sofa. It was very noticeable when he couldn't find it, to say the least.

That was when Sam began to second guess the coat. He couldn't have misplaced his blanket, when was the last time he had even taken it out of his room? But those weren't the only things to disappear. Within the course of three days Sam was missing multiple sweaters, two blankets, four shirts, and two pillows. Sam knew something or someone was behind this. 

He spent all of his free time scouring his house looking for the missing items. But the final straw came quicker than he was anticipating. 

He couldn't find Fran. 

Sam really did try to stay calm. He searched the house, checking all of her favorite hiding spots. He even checked the yard, how she would get out there on her own? He didn't know, he just needed to find her. That is what led to a panicking Sam barging into Tommy's room. 

"Tommy! I can't find Fran! I don't know where she is! I've looked around the entire house, she's not even under the coffee table and that's her favorite place in the entire house!" Words spilled from his mouth a mile a minute while his hands tugged at tufts of his hair. He was so distraught he didn't notice the sight in front of him. "I just- I don't know where she could've gone, she's never run away before. What if someone-" He finally looked down. 

There Tommy sat in the center of a somewhat circular pile of fabric, wrapped up in Sam's fluorescent green cover with Fran curled up next to him. The next two things Sam noticed were that the fabric nest he had made, consisted of all the missing items. The second thing he noticed were the wings sprouting from Tommy's back. Then it hit him like a train barreling down the tracks.

Tommy was an avian. 

Tommy was nesting.

Tommy panicked looking around, trying to think up an excuse. 

"It-it isn't what it looks like!" he shouted, waving his hands about. Sam couldn't help but chuckle at the embarrassed child, if it wasn't what it looked like... then what was this supposed to look like?

"Okay, then what exactly are you doing?" he asked, almost challenging the boy. 

"I, uh," Tommy's cheeks turned a deep shade of red. 

"To me it looks like you're nesting. Am I right?" Sam asked, walking into the room and sitting at the foot of Tommy's bed. The boy only nodded, not wanting to embarrass himself any further. 

"So, why'd you steal all my stuff?" he asked, genuinely curious. He had a friend growing up who was an avian, so he had heard about nesting, and was even trusted to help preen their wings. But they never really explained anything in detail. 

"You can take it back, sorry for stealing it. I didn't really mean to, it just kinda happened," Tommy said quickly, reluctantly getting up from his nest. 

"No, no it's okay. I'm just curious is all, you can keep the things." Sam waved him off, watching as Tommy settled back down in the pile of blankets. 

"Oh," he blinked, his cheeks burning once more, "It's just kinda a comshodjlkjg......" he mumbled, looking to the corner of the room. 

"What?" 

"It's just kind of a comfort thing," Tommy spoke louder hiding his face in his hands. Sam's heart did flips in his chest, this kid would kill him with cuteness. 

"That's fine Toms, is there anything I can do to help? Or do you just wanna cuddle with Fran again?" he asked. He watched Tommy shake his head, pulling the fleece blanket around his shoulders while attempting to hide his face in it. 

"Just uh, would you mind staying? You don't have to of course I just thought maybe..." he rambled on trying to play it down. 

"Of course I'll stay bud, you wanna hug? Or just company?" Tommy wasn't used to Sam's questions, he was so used to people just doing what they wanted without asking him first. Sam watched the way his eyes lit up at the first offer and took that as a go ahead, even more so when Tommy didn't complain as he climbed into the nest. He felt content wash over him as he held the boy close. 

The server was at a good place for once. No wars, no Dream, no exile, just content. And when it finally wasn't, well let's hope they will be eating eggs for breakfast.


End file.
